Quand on n'existe pas
by mumei nadakai
Summary: "Je sais, ça doit surement être une blague, une de celles comme on en voit à la télé, au fond je l'ai bien mérité. Mais je vous en pris, laissez moi au moins la revoir. Compliqué de faire un résumé sans spoiler... Présence de yaoi et de yuri mais beaucoup plus loin dans l'histoire.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde, nouvelle fic, nouveau style d'écriture. Les chapitres seront relativement court et la parution se fera en fonction des commentaires. (J'ai quand même 2 autres fic en cours.)

J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire comme ça mais je trouve que c'est le style qui convient le mieux à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Gris._

C'est la première chose que je vois en entrouvrant mes yeux bleus.

Ce plafond gris.

Ce n'est pas mon plafond.

Je me lève doucement de ce lit que je reconnais comme n'étant pas le mien non plus pour explorer la cuisine. Je me perds quelque peu dans cette maison qui n'est pas la mienne.

Je titube puis m'écroule en me tenant la tète. Impossible de me rappeler de ce que j'ai fais hier soir, je n'aurais pas du laisser Meiko me faire boire autant d'alcool.

_Je ne reconnais pas cette maison._

J'ouvre un des placards de ce qui me semble être la cuisine et y trouve un paquet de céréales au chocolat. Je n'aime pas le chocolat...

Je referme le placard et observe le plan de travail. Un micro-ondes, quelques ustensiles de cuisine et, miracle, des fruits !

Je saisit une banane (car les bananes c'est le bien) et me dirige vers la fenêtre dans l'idée de me rafraîchir les idées.

**Moment de lucidité.**

Seul, dans une maison que je ne connais pas, devant moi une ville qui ne me dit rien.

Je suis où la ?

* * *

Je sais que c'est court (pas taper) mais c'est que le prologue.

Alors, continu continu pas ? Avez vous devinez de qui il s'agit ?


	2. égoïste

Salut, voici le premier chapitre pour vous faire une meilleur idée de l'histoire, comme les chapitres sont extrêmement courts (environ 300 mots) je pense poster plus souvent.

Merci à Paru-café pour avoir poster le premier commentaire !

* * *

Je sais, ça doit sûrement être une blague, une de celles comme on en voit à la télé.

Je vais sortir et tout le monde criera "surprise" en me sautant au cou. On en rira un bon coup puis tout redeviendra comme avant.

Je me dépêche de me changer avec le peu d'habits qu'il y a dans l'armoire de la chambre. Je ne sais pas qui habite ici mais je devrais penser à le remercier.

J'attrape maladroitement un tee shirt blanc et un jean, à ma plus grande surprise ces habits me vont comme un gant.

Je me dépêche de sortir, faisant basculer quelques meubles au passage. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux juste sortir pour voir mes amis, pour enfin voir ce cauchemar s'effacer.

Je souris, on m'a dit qu'il fallait sourire en période de doute, même si c'est égoïste, même si ça fait mal. Ça permet d'oublier, de positiver pour se rendre compte que tout ça n'était que le fruit de notre imagination, d'espérer que tout redevienne normal.

_Je suis égoïste._

Égoïste de toujours vouloir que tout se passe bien pour moi, que ma vie soit parfaite.  
Mais ça aussi je m'en fiche.

J'ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas et fixe le paysage.  
Personne, aucun ami, aucun espoir.

_Je suis seul._

Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis égoïste ? Au fond je l'ai bien mérité.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce ciel qui semble me narguer de tout savoir, de ne pas avoir à se soucier des problèmes du monde. Non, je ne pleure pas, elle n'aurait pas aimé que je pleure, autant que je n'aimerai pas la voir pleurer. Je voudrais juste la revoir.

Je ne souris plus.

Je fixe à nouveau l'horizon sans savoir vraiment ce que j'y cherche. Un détail attire mon regard. Je reconnais ce bâtiment, cette grande tour qui brave les nuages, ce bâtiment qui m'a vu naitre, la tour Crypton.

Je cours, reconnais certaines rues, certains magasins, les gens me regardent bizarrement, je m'en fiche.  
Je me fiche de beaucoup de choses, on dit de moi que je suis arrogant. Je me dis que si c'est si mal alors je changerai, je ferais des efforts, pour elle, pour la revoir.

Alors s'il vous plait, laissez moi y croire, laissez moi être égoïste encore une fois, laissez moi revoir ses yeux bleus.

_Laissez-moi revoir ma sœur Rin._

* * *

Je veux pas faire l'avare mais mon objectif pour ce chapitre serait 2 commentaire, Possible ?


	3. Rencontre

Salut, Nouveau chapitre en vu !

Merci à The Silvery Phoenix et à kill kenny pour leurs commentaire qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

* * *

J'avance, je m'égare parmi la foule, cette allée me parait si longue. J'arrive enfin devant la tour, quelque peu essoufflé, mais ça je m'en… Non en fait c'est gênant, J'ai du mal à m'exprimer et le vigile me regarde d'un air hautain.

_Pitoyable._

Voila comment je suis en ce moment, à m'essouffler pour rien alors que toute mes réponses sont là, juste devant moi. Le vigile me fixe toujours, je ne le connais pas.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité s'il vous plait »

Il n'a pas l'air de me connaitre non plus.

Je lui déclare mon nom, plusieurs fois, je finie même par le lui crier.

Je ne suis pas sur la liste.

C'est ici que je suis né, que j'habite, je suis passé des centaines de fois par cette porte.

Mais sur cette liste je n'existe pas.

Non, je ne pleure pas, je ne m'énerve pas non plus. Je reste planté dans cette rue dont j'oublie toujours le nom, peut-être qu'elle aussi elle n'existe pas.

Je regarde les gens défiler sans reconnaître personne, bizarrement je m'amuse à les suivre du regard pour les voir disparaître Ils ont tous une vie, une famille, ils existent.

_Est-ce que j'existe encore moi ?_

J'aperçois une femme enceinte, l'enfant sera-t-il une fille, un garçon ? Sera-t-il beau, moche, riche, pauvre ? Je ne le vois déjà plus. Je l'ai déjà oublié pour un homme d'affaire, bien habillé, il semble pressé, il s'efface derrière un groupe d'enfants, sont-ils frères, amis, cousins ? Devant eux passe un homme aux cheveux bleu, il est habillé chaudement pour la saison, il laisse place à un autre homme pro…

_Moment de lucidité._

Je me remets à courir, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Dites moi que c'est lui, il ne peut pas m'avoir oublié. Pas après tous ce qu'on à fait ensemble.

Je le rattrape, m'agrippe à son manteau comme si ma vie en dépendait. On peut dire qu'elle en dépend.

Il me regarde bizarrement.

« Excusez moi, on se connait ? »

Je me fige, mon corps ne répond plus. Je le regarde s'en aller sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Non, pas lui. Il ne peut pas m'avoir oublié.

Je m'écroule.

Oui je pleure.

Parce que dans ce monde, je n'existe pas.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je n'ai pas révélé le nom des personnages mais j'imagine que tout le monde a compris de qui il s'agit !

J'ai été étonnée d'avoir vos commentaires en si peu de temps, je suis rassasiée et n'augmenterai pas la dose.

à bientôt !


	4. Retrouvailles

Nadakai: Bonj... HEIN ?! Que... C'est quoi tous ces commentaires ?!

Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci...

Mumei: COMMENTEZ MOI! Je vais pleurer... (QnQ)

Je vais écrire des chapitres jours et nuit et je la dépasserai un jour!

Nadakai: Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci...

* * *

En fait c'est plutôt marrant d'observer une rue, le paysage change sans cesse, les couleurs elles aussi évoluent au fil de la journée. Des fois une ou deux personnes tombent, se bousculent, il y a même des bagarres.

Au fond je m'en fiche, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Le vigile doit me croire fou de rester planté là. Depuis combien de temps déjà ? Une heure, Trois heures, Un jour ?

J'ai vérifié la date, on est au début du printemps. Il fait pourtant beau aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ai-je si froid ?

Je n'ai pas mangé, je n'ai pas bu, je n'ai pas dormi. Je me contente d'attendre, d'attendre qu'**il** apparaisse parmi tous ces inconnus.

_Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre._

Et s'il ne revenait jamais, s'il avait oublié l'idée même de passer par cette allée sans nom ?

J'aimerais tellement effacer cette pensée qui me hante mais je ne fais que me blesser moi même

Encore et encore.

_Personne ne peut comprendre._

Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas soif, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne.

Mes jambes s'affaissent et déjà ne me portent plus. Je fixe malgré moi le soleil, un air vague sur le visage.

Je ne le vois plus. Non, je n'ai pas perdu conscience, il est juste caché.

Pas par un de ses nuages que je déteste tant mais par **lui**. Par son visage inquiet.

Je souris.

_Il fait beau aujourd'hui._

* * *

__Nadakai: Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci Merci...

/Se prend un piano sur la tête/

Hum bon... J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (Voir sur mon profil) et même si je suis a cour je referais le plein pendant les vacance.

Ce chapitre est couuuuuuuuuurt comme tous les autres mais je suis obligée de couper là !

Au début je comptais faire du kailen et du mikuluka mais suite plusieurs demandes de mikulen je me suis dis "Pourquoi pas" Je peux encore tout modifier donc voila, je vous laisse choisir !

Le temps de me remettre de vos commentaires et je poste un new chapitre (Surement demain^^)

Salut ! (Les commentaires ça fait super plaisir !)

Mumei: Elle mérite pas !


	5. Déception

Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis.

Un grand merci à vous tous pour continuer a me soutenir malgré la longueur inexistante des chapitres !

Je tiens à préciser que je ne serais pas là pendant les vacances, le prochain chapitre arrivera donc soit avant si j'ai le temps, soit après.

* * *

Gris.

C'est la première chose que je vois en entrouvrant mes yeux bleus.

Ce plafond gris.

Ce n'est pas mon plafond.

Puis je me rappelle, de ses bras m'enlaçant, de cette chaleur réconfortante.

J'ai froid.

_Ai-je rêvé ?_

Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que tout recommence, Je ne veux pas **le** perdre à nouveau.

J'entends un bruit, rien d'effrayant, juste des pas. Une ombre apparait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et entre dans la pièce.  
Je sert un peu plus fort mes draps salés.

C'est **lui**.

Pourquoi je pleure ?

**Il** me fixe, me parle, je ne l'écoute pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'écoute plus personne.  
**Il** s'approche, je m'agrippe a son coup comme s'il n'existait rien de plus précieux.

_C'est faux._

Mais je suis habitué a mentir.  
Je ne lâche plus, lui, se débat pour me faire tomber, et fini par céder.

C'est quoi ce visage dégoûté ?  
Il m'enlace comme pour me retenir, il a compris ?

Naïf, je suis naïf.

Comment ai-je pu croire une seconde qu'il accepterai plus longtemps la présence d'un inconnu.  
Il me claque la porte au nez, me criant de ne plus revenir, je lui ai fais peur.  
Je n'abandonnerai pas, c'est le seul pilier qui me rattache encore a ce monde, et tel ce pilier je ne bougerais pas.

_J'attendrai qu'il vienne me chercher._

* * *

Suite aux menaces de Paru Café Je vais rester sur du kailen (Désolée) Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle etait en train d'écrire un Mikulen alors soyez patient. (Moi aussi je vais en écrire un prochainement !)

Encore merci pour toutes vos review !


	6. admission

Nee... J'étais pourtant sur d'avoir déjà posté ce chapitre, j'ai tant d'avance que ça ?

Bon, Les vacances sont finies et la parution est là, profitez en, je vais poster de moins en moins souvent pour me concentrer sur ombre et lumière. (Voir évolution des chapitres sur mon profil)

* * *

Cela va faire deux jours que j'attends, deux jours qu'il n'est pas sorti.

_Il se lassera avant moi._

Aujourd'hui il neige.

_Comme le jour où je l'ai rencontré._

J'ai faim, j'ai froid, mais je ne m'évanouis pas, l'espoir me tien éveillé.

J'entends un cri, on m'appelle, mais pas par mon prénom. Lui non plus semble ne pas exister dans ce monde.

Je me tourne, **il** est à la fenêtre et me regarde.

« Combien de temps comptes-tu rester planté là,

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

-Part !

-Et pourquoi ça ? »

Il baise la tète.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à une personne que j'ai connu il y a quelques années. »

A ces mots je me lève brusquement, traverse le jardin en courant et l'attrape par le col.

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais je suis fort, plus fort que lui en tout cas.

« C'est Rin, hein !? Dis-moi que c'est elle !

-Tu… Tu me fais mal ! »

Je le regarde sans broncher et fini par le lâcher rapidement en constatant la proximité de nos deux visages.

_Je rougi._

Il n'a pas l'air en colère mais plutôt choqué. Il s'apprête à refermer la fenêtre quand j'attrape son bras pour le retenir. Ses yeux sont vides, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, il ne semble même plus sentir la douleur de son bras.

« Tu connais Rin ? »

Bien sur que je la connais, c'est ma sœur.

« Kaito… »

Il sursaute et me fixe avec de plus en plus d'appréhension.

_Parce que je suis bizarre._

« Pourquoi n'habite tu plus à la tour Crypton ? »

Il chancèle et s'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre comme s'il allait s'évanouir, il ouvre difficilement la bouche.

« Comment tu… »

Je perce son regard vitreux de mes yeux bleus, il est décontenancé mais se calme un peu.

« Entre. »

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'en profite pour faire de la pub, vous saviez qu'il y avait un forum sur ce site ? Moi non... Il y a un sujet consacré aux auteurs français, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour, histoire d'être moins seul.


End file.
